Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-92.90.20.53-20170325185906/@comment-194.153.110.6-20170427163226
88.170.237.69 a écrit : C'est le fait que Barbe Blanche bloque l'attaque que tu appelles "position défensive" et que "je dois me poser des questions" ? Ha! Ha! "T'as cru sérieusement que barbe blanche se la coulait douce ici ? qu'il était en pleine promenade en pleine guerre, en plein milieu de Marineford ? lool, aurait tu oublier son objectif de sauver Ace ? C'est lui, qui avait tout intérêt à vite battre akainu avec un trou dans la poitrine sans parler de l'heure de l'exécution de ace qui est imminente." Si Akainu était l'homme à abattre pour obtenir Ace crois-moi que Barbe Blanche lui aurait réglé son compte depuis belle lurette. Quand Barbe Blanche dit à Akainu arrête moi si tu peux il lui notifie clairement qu'il n'a pas de temps à perdre avec lui. "Au final, on retrouve akainu-barbe blanche 1 chapitre après et je sais que tu as du mal à l'admettre mais l'amiral prend le dessus puis le met à genoux lors de son attaque au coeur provoqué en grande partie par leur combat." Dis-moi c'est quoi que tu arrives pas à comprendre quand je te dis que tu racontes n'importe quoi et que Akainu n'est pas responsable de la crise cardiaque de Barbe Blanche ? Le seul coupable de la crise cardiaque c'est Squardo qui a poignardé Barbe Blanche et la santé elle-même de Barbe Blanche donc arrête avec ta scène inventée de toute pièces ou va revoir la scène si tu as du mal à te la remémorer. "bien évidemment qu'il met son poids et ça n'empêche qu'il à toujours les mains dans les poches à ce moment précis et c'est pas pour faire joli non plus. Preuve là encore qu'il y va en mode "plutôt" tranquile, sans grosse pression." Donc il bloque l'attaque avec le poids de son corps, pas simplement avec force de son pied. "D'ailleurs tu remarqueras que Shanks stoppe le coup très bas :" Ça n'arrange rien à ton cas tu le sais ? Car Shanks n'a pas la force physique de Barbe Blanche, et en plus il bloque le coup d'en bas. Aussi Shanks un bras = Shanks deux bras car la perte de son bras n'enlève strictement rien à sa force. C'est juste pour les besoins du scénario. "Oui et si tu avais lu mon second commentaire, tu verrais que je me suis repris sur ce point. Bref ton hypothèse qui est même pas sûre d'être avéré, aboutit à rien : corps de akainu qui explose. Sakazuki aura amené le bisento au sol créant ainsi l'explosion. et après, je te rappel que c'est un logia, ça ne l'affecte pas d'exploser. Et on en revient à ce que je disais, 1 chapitre après avec akainu toujours face à barbe blanche, mène barbe blanche entraînant son attaque cardiaque." Donc Akainu n'a pas stoppé la course du Bisento à Barbe Blanche dans ce cas, avis à Furtado qui se basait sur cette scène pour vanter la force physique "incommensurable" d'Akainu. Il va être sacrément déçu notre petit filou ! "Désolé mais non, il n'est pas retourné en partie, il est carrément retourné de dos, la tête baissé. Tu peux même faire un zoom si tu veux." Désolé mais si il est retourné en partie, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'arrives pas à analyser correctement une scène. Si la tête d'Akainu tape le sol de profil c'est pas pour rien, si la jambe droite d'Akainu est en l'air pendant que l'autre est au sol (déséquilibre du fait d'avoir été tape de profil) c'est pas pour rien, si dans l'animé on voit Akainu se retourner en partie et croiser le sombre regard de Barbe Blanche (donc de profil) c'est (aussi) pas pour rien. "De quoi tu parles ? Les 2 coups sont remplis de rage (rage sans mots, titre du scan), le premier lui donne clairement l'avantage, obligeant akainu à prendre un risque pour répliquer à la même hauteur." Mdr mais quel risque ? Akainu a pris ce risque de son propre chef, et c'était le prix à payer pour avoir le visage de Barbe Blanche. Personne ne l'a obligé a attaquer le visage de Barbe Blanche il aurait pu l'attaquer au bide. Personne ne l'a obligé à faire le mort par terre pour tromper la vigilance de Barbe Blanche, aussi Barbe Blanche aurait pu l'enchainer direct mais il l'a laissé se remettre du coup donc les 1001 excuses sur Akainu pour excuser le K.O on s'en passera. "Donne la même occasion à akainu, et s'en ait finit de la même sorte voire même définitivement là où akainu s'en tire plutôt bien (on va pas revenir là dessus)." La même occasion aurait donné le même résultat, Barbe Blanche aurait esquivé de justesse le coup (avec une partie de son visage qui y reste) et l'aurait mis K.O comme il l'a fait la première fois. Y a pas plus simpliste comme raisonnement, donnons la même occasion à Law face à Roger prime pendant qu'on y est ! "Déjà, si t'avais mieux lu le manga, tu verrais que akainu à laissé pour mort barbe blanche pour allez à la poursuite de ace, luffy (éveillant son hdr)." Akainu a laissé Barbe Blanche pour mort quand ? Lorsqu'il a débarqué pour le blesser au ventre ? Lol. Au fait pourquoi Akainu se fait la malle à ce moment là et laisse la place alors qu'il peut buter Barbe Blanche et arrêter la guerre ? Car il savait que s'il tentait un 2e coup Barbe Blanche n'allait pas se laisser faire et lui en foutre une bonne. Pas fou le bougre ! "Il en avait plus rien à faire de barbe blanche, vérifie par toi même." Par contre celle-là c'est la meilleure, tu essayes tellement de me donner tort que tu en viens à raconter n'importe quoi. Même le plus gros hater de Barbe Blanche sur ce site ne dirait pas qu'Akainu n'en avait rien à foutre de Barbe Blanche. Reprends-toi jeune padawan ! "Que viens faire l'avis des producteurs de l'animé dans l'hypothèse que Oda à clairement accéléré les évènements de Marineford ?" Un combat sur 5, 8, 10 voir 1 chapitre n'a jamais tué personne, si Oda ne l'a pas jugé nécessaire c'est parce que l'homme le plus fort au monde furax vs Akainu c'est une double page point barre. "Ensuite tu as ton interprêtation de homme le plus fort du monde et moi j'ai la mienne : homme étant le plus fort en matière de force lié à son fdd le gura gura no mi. Force capable de détruire le monde, ce que sengoku dit lors de la guerre (a man has the power to destroy this very world)." Mais oui bien sûr. Et Mihawk c'est le plus fort au monde mais que quand il combat au cure-dent. "Non ça veut juste dire que l'attaque échoue. ça pose un problème quand vista et marco ensemble échouent leurs attaque sur akainu. Parce que tu te doutes bien que akainu lui il va pas forcément échouer face à eux (ou dans la même situation favorable à demi-surprise, n'aurait pas autant échoué)." Et pourquoi ça pose un problème quand c'est Vista et Marco mais pas quand c'est Barbe Blanche ? Tu as un sérieux problème ma parole. "Marco charge, je vais pas dire le contraire, mais les autres sont derrière lui pour le regarder faire ?" Marco et Akainu ont ouvert le bal en se chargeant dessus c'est parti en mêlée par la suite arrête la mauvaise foi. "Quand je vois akainu qui fait aucun détour face à barbe blanche déjà, j'ai du mal à le voir contourner Marco." Luffy était en train de se faire la malle, c'est pas du tout le même cas de figure. "Lorsqu'on compare 2 évènements, il faut que les situations respectives soit semblables sinon c'est une comparaison qui vaut pas un clou." Mais oui bien sûr on parle de résistance mais il faut que la situation soit semblable on marche sur la tête avec toi. La régénération de Marco vaut ce qu'elle vaut, la résistance d'Akainu vaut ce qu'elle vaut et la puissance du coup de poing sismique de Barbe Blanche vaut ce qu'elle vaut. Je ne vois pas en quoi les rayons laser de Kisaru qui percent ont à voir avec le coup de poing sismique qui lui fait marcher la résistance pure de l'adversaire au passage (et pas les limites du corps comme le bide par 4 fois troué de Marco et la partie en moins du visage à Barbe Blanche). "Met Marco (dans le même contexte marco = akainu dans l'arc marineford qui à été accéléré) retourné complètement avec barbe blanche enragé lui mettant un poing sismique écrasant sa tête contre le sol (tel que ça été le cas pour akainu)." Déjà tu vas arrêter de faire passer ton "arc accéléré" pour une vérité puisque ce n'est que ton avis et que même s'il était avéré il faudrait prouver qu'Oda a bâclé le Barbe Blanche/Akainu. "Donc je crois que l'état de Marco après les 4 lasers est comparable à l'état d'akainu après les 2 coups surpuissants de barbe blanche qu'il à encaissé (qui coupe en 2 le Qg de Marineford). C'est loin de valoir un coup de garp dans ces conditions." Tu "crois" très mal alors, ou tu le fais exprès. Akainu - après les deux coups de Barbe Blanche - était paralysé c'est le jour et la nuit. "4- Marco sur le moment est drastiquement affaiblit tombant tout en ne pouvant réellement se régénérer, car je considère que si sa défense est perçé (haki, granit marin, moment d'innatention) à ce point par le haki ici, il ne serait pas en mesure de se régénérer automatiquement, totalement que ce soit au moment ou après le coup. Surtout s'il venait à en être inconscient." J'ai rien compris, pourquoi tu parles de granit marin ? "Au bout de 2 lasers au moment d'innatention (où il a été vulnérable), regarde dans quel état se trouve le phénix" Il a mal et c'est normal, rien d'alarmant ici. "tête baissé tout en se régénérant :" Très pertinent comme remarque. "et au bout de 2 autres lasers avec les menottes en granit marin, il est allongé quelque temps peut être même à t-il été inconscient (2 chapitres) : même lien que au dessus et :" Mais oui et peut-être est-il mort puis il est parti en enfer puis comme le Phénix il... Au faite ou-est ce que tu vois Marco allongé ? Encore une invention. Et aussi 4 trous dans le bide avec ton sang qui se barre c'est tout sauf léger comme blessure donc tu seras gentil de ne pas sous-estimer cette grosse blessure. "5- S'il tombe contrairement à akainu (fdd du magma) comment il ferait pour remonté à la surface lui, sachant qu'en bas il y a de l'eau ?" Il peut voler, escalader, bondir de paroi en paroi... "Akainu était avec des marines tandis que Marco était avec TOUT les commandants de barbe blanche (hormis Joz) + des pirates derrières." Perso je vois Marco avec 4-5 commandants, des capitaines alliés du nouveau monde + Crocodile ça s'arrête là. "C'est qui en fait qui est censé faire cavalier seul face à akainu selon toi ? au lieu de ça, akainu à pu se permettre le luxe de faire tomber curiel sans que Marco l'en empêche. Sachant qu'ils se considèrent tous comme des frères. Il aurait combattu en 1 vs 1 d'égal à égal durant tout le clash, cela ne se serait pas produit." Ce qui m’interpelle c'est que Akainu furax n'a rien fait de notable si ce n'est battre Curiel. "Ps : Tout de suite quand on "défend" akainu, on est un fan de lui. Ben non, je défends tout les persos qui selon moi ne sont pas juger à leurs juste valeur." Le problème ici c'est que tu es soit trop fan d'Akainu, soit que tu essayes à tout prix de me donner tord, en témoigne ta première intervention : "contributeur (...) on va remettre les choses au clair... ce qui de toute évidence te fait perdre toute objectivité. Skylent : "Marco VS Kizaru: Marco ejecte Kizaru. 2 èeme round: Kizaru transperce Marco." Y a pas de 2e round l'attaque de Kisaru était hors combat à 3000%.